Seven Days of Fun with my Big Brother
by the-Bermuda-triangle
Summary: Alfred, a high school student, can't help but love his young step brother Arthur. When their parents are gone for a week, he decides to get things started in their relationship. Warning: Shota, UsUk, And lemons. Enter at your own risk.


**Me: Welcome to my first fanfic. Be nice and review for me. Warning, Shota, UsUk, and countries. I do not own this, so yeah.**

Day 1

Alfred watched his little brother run across the room, his small shorts sticking to the back of his thighs. It turned him on, yes, but he would ever say that to such a small kid. His blue eyes examined Arthur up and down, taking in the kid's features. Skinny waist, emerald green eyes, messy blonde hair, and creamy pale skin imprinted themselves in the back of his mind. Arthur didn't notice his older brother watching him; he was too busy trying to catch his hamster, Jelly. As he bent over to pick the small rodent up, Alfred saw how much the shorts defined his ass. Butterflies went off in his stomach as he stared eagerly at him.

Arthur turned to Alfred with a childish grin on his face. "Big brother, I caught Jelly!" he exclaimed, running over to him and placing the hamster on the couch, "It was really hard, but I caught him! Can we go get ice cream now?" Alfred shook his head, causing Arthur to pout. His bottom lip shot out and trembled, his eyes watering up slightly. It was too much for him. Alfred felt something snap inside him as he tackled his brother to the ground. His lips soon found Arthur's smaller velvet ones, assaulting them mercilessly to try to feed his hunger for the younger boy.

The American could feel Arthur squirming underneath him. _I shouldn't be doing this. It isn't right. _But the more he told himself that, the more he wanted to do. His hands found their way up his brother's shirt, pinching the small perk nipples. A sharp gasp of pleasure left Arthur's mouth as he wrapped his arms around his older brother. As he started to kiss back, Alfred pulled away and started undress them both; causing Arthur to whimper. "Big brother, why did you stop? Now my mouth feels lonely…"

"Give me time, Arthur. If you want, I have something that will definitely fill that small mouth of yours," Alfred said, kissing down Arthur's chest. Arthur shivered and moaned, his tiny hands entangling themselves in Alfred's hair. He felt his big brother's lips go further down until they got to the waistband of his shorts. With one swift movement, he pulled them and his underwear off, leaving him completely exposed.

A rough hand grasped Arthur's cock, harshly rubbing it. Small cries could be heard from him as the American continued, occasionally licking the tip to lap up the precum. Soon a thin white stream shot out, hitting Alfred on the cheek while leaving the younger boy panting. With a flushed face, he looked at Alfred and smiled. "Can I have something in my mouth again now?" He asked in such an innocent tone, going straight to Alfred's painfully hard erection.

Alfred quickly pulled Arthur up, giving his a quick kiss before shoving his head down to his clothed member. "Take it out and suck it like one of your lollipops, Arthur. It'll taste good, I promise." Arthur gulped and with trembling hands, slowly unzipped his big brother pants. Alfred, tired of waiting, simply took it out for him. Arthur gasped at the large size, wondering how he was going to fit it in his mouth. "Come on, suck. Don't you want me to feel good since I made you feel good?"

Arthur quickly rolled his tongue across the tip to get a taste for it. He had hoped for a sweet flavor, but instead it was salty and bitter. But for some reason he liked it, so his mouth went down on the tip and he sucked. Alfred groaned and held onto Arthur's head, pushing his mouth down more onto his dick. Arthur, noticing that his older brother enjoyed this, sucked more, swirling his tongue around it like he would do to a candy. More of the salt flavor filled his mouth as he eagerly tried to fit more in his mouth. "I guessed that it all wouldn't go in. Figures, since you're a kid," He heard his brother murmur.

He started to panic, trying to get it all in. It soon found its way to the back of his throat, but he still didn't pull it out. He wanted to make his big brother feel good. "Arthur, take it out…. ngh I'm going to cum if you don't…" Arthur ignored him and licked the underside slowly, earning a moan from Alfred. He repeated this action, getting this time a mouthful of the salty flavor he desired so much. He pulled away and swallowed, licking up any access left on the still hard member.

"Big brother, did it feel good?" Arthur asked, wiping the cum off of his chin. Alfred blushed deeply and nodded, pulling him up to sit on his lap.

"It felt wonderful, Arthur. How about we do something that both of us will enjoy at the same time?" Alfred nibbled on his little brother's ear, licking the outer lobe. Arthur whimpered and nodded, feeling his big brother's hands creep from his waist to his ass, giving it a firm squeeze. The younger boy whimpered even more, bucking his hips forward slightly. "You have a surprisingly wanton body for a kid." He whispered into his ear, squeezing his ass again. Arthur moaned, kissing him to try to hide his voice.

Alfred smirked from behind the kiss and took the chance to slip a finger past his ass cheeks and into his hole. The boy gasped, allowing the American to slip his tongue in his mouth. The hot muscle explored the tiny mouth as his finger stretched his little brother carefully. Arthur pushed his ass back on the finger, moaning into the kiss. His back arched as another finger was added, causing him to pull away from the kiss and scream. But not in pain, oh no, in pleasure.

"Big brother! Ah! It feels so good, Big brother!" To be honest, Alfred could do this all day; fingering his brother as he writhed in his lap from the pleasure, begging for release. And he had the time; their parents were out of town for another week. But the way things were going; he wouldn't be able to last much longer with the erotic noises coming from Arthur's mouth.

He saw Arthur's hands go to his member, stoking it to get even more pleasure. He grinned and with his one free hand, grabbed the younger boy's hands and pulled them away. "You're not going to do that just yet. You'll get enough satisfaction from just my fingers," He growled, adding a third finger and roughly thrusting them in and out. Tiny tears streamed down Arthur's face as he felt him hit a certain spot. He cried out, trying to meet Alfred's thrusts with his own. "Wow, what a slutty move. Maybe I should just take you now and not bother with the lube. You'd probably enjoy the feeling of getting fucked dry, wouldn't you?"

Even though Arthur knew nothing of what his older brother was saying, he nodded in hopes of getting more. Alfred complied by taking his fingers out quickly, but soon shoving his cock into the hole. His hands firmly grasped his hips, thrusting at a fast pace without even allowing the other to adjust.

"More Big brother more! Ah, Big brother!" Arthur screamed out, loving the pain more than he should. The American flipped him onto the ground, quickening his pace. The younger boy came, but Alfred didn't stop.

"You little slut. You came way too fast. Is my cock just that good?" He lifted his younger brothers legs up more, spreading them apart so he could fill him. "I haven't even hit your prostate yet. Don't you want to feel that wonderful sensation?" Arthur wiggled his hips and nodded, the only noises escaping from his mouth were screams.

"Big brother's cock is the best! I want it to fill me up more! Please make me feel better Big brother! Ah ngh oh Big brother!" Alfred smirked and aimed for his prostate, hitting it after a few thrusts. He continued to hit it, abusing it until he felt Arthur's muscles tighten around his cock.

"Arthur, it feels so wet and tight inside of you. I swear I could cum from just letting you tighten more around me." He licked his lips and kissed his neck. "But I'm not going to do that. I'm going to hold it and fuck you until you're turned on by the thought of me fucking you, even if you bleed." He dug his nails into the creamy white skin of Arthur's hips, going deeper and rougher than he had before. A small stream of blood came out of the hole, but this all only made the boy even more pleasured.

"Big brother Alfred! Give me more! AH!" He came once again, splattering their stomachs with the thick white liquid. Alfred rammed his ass harder, cumming when he felt his brother's ass tighten on his cock.

He pulled out and fell on the ground, exhausted. Arthur trembled and whimpered, his ass bleeding a bit from the rough way he was handled. "Arthur, are you alright? I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" Arthur wiggled over to him and cuddled up against him. "Arthur?" He placed his hand on his head, kissing the messy hair lightly.

"Big brother…we can do this again, right?" He looked into his blue eyes, his facing turning red. "I want to do more with you, Big brother."

_What have I unleashed from my innocent kid brother?_


End file.
